Episode 3386 (3rd March 2003)
Zoe makes a momentous decision about her baby, Tricia is already experiencing the troubles of married life and Bob does everything he can to stop Terry and Dawn's wedding. Plot Zoe is beginning to feel the pressure to finalise the details of giving baby Jean up for adoption. Determined not to let the proceedings interfere with her day-to-day life, Zoe requests that adoption agency worker Lila visits her at work with all the documents. But the prospect of signing away custody suddenly becomes a daunting task as Zoe realises she is not as strong willed as she thought. Respecting Zoe's concern for the future of her child and realising that she hasn’t yet come to terms with giving up her baby, the agency offer her the chance to visit baby Jean one last time. But when Jean begins to cry, Zoe is forced to make the biggest decision of her life - pick her up and soothe her tears or walk away for good. Meanwhile, the path of fostering is not running smoothly for Paddy and Emily either, as they are subject to criticism over their care of Debbie. To make matters worse, Emily is disheartened to hear that Debbie has not been placed with a family but in a care home. Tricia’s rose tinted view of married life is quickly tempered as she and Marlon arrive back from honeymoon to return to the grind of everyday life and a comment from Viv confirms Tricia's theory that Marlon's behaviour isn’t up for scratch for a newly wed – as she expects everything to be extra special. Meanwhile, Bob is doing his best to bond with Dawn, while secretly trying to sabotage her wedding to Terry. Lisa is shocked to discover some the truth about Debbie's relationship with Charity and she is further annoyed to find out Cain used this knowledge to blackmail Charity. Cast Regular cast *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Tricia Dingle - Sheree Murphy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dawn Hope - Julia Mallam *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman Guest cast *Bill Shepherd - John Griffin *Lila Griffith - Liz Stooke *Jenny Harris - Anji Kreft Locations *Home Farm - Grounds and living room *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen, front garden and living room *Dale View - Living room and kitchen *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and consulting room *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Jenny Harris' house - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,010,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes